Two Can Dance
by AlyiaSpero
Summary: Else as a child had a traumatic experience that ended up with her sister in the hospital. Now Elsa has locked herself away from the rest of the world and from the ice rink. Can one red headed girl and one persistent snowball capped guy convince her to get back onto the ice?


The 8 year old Elsa was lost. She no longer knew what to do. She had nearly killed her sister. The blonde had been trying to teach Anna to skate, but seeing how Anna was clumsy, it didn't end up well. She should have known better. Elsa was sitting on her bed facing the door to her room her head in her hands. Her sister was at the hospital, both of her parents with her. Elsa had been skating since she was 5 and was showing much promise. She had won her first metal not too long before she had tried to teach Anna to skate. Thinking that she could teach her sister Elsa had Anna get on the ice with her. Anna had been doing fine until she had tried to jump. Anna came down weird and had hit her head on the ice. The hit had caused major bleeding from the young girl's head and she had to be taken to the hospital to get her head to be looked at. Elsa rode with her parents as they followed the ambulance that carried Anna to the hospital. At the hospital Anna's head had to have stitches in place. The girl's overall head would not be damaged, but her memories of before the accident would be blurry. Elsa was sobbing and the girls' parents though it wise that Elsa was to be taken home. At a call from a cell a family friend had picked up Elsa and dropped her off at home.

Memories of the accident passed through the blondes head and tears started to flow out of her eyes and down her cheeks once again. Elsa lifted her head out of her hands and turned to look outside. It was dark now and the moon shone brightly in the sky. '_I will never skate again,'_ she thought making a promise to herself.

Through the following weeks Elsa had stopped skating despite her parents consistently saying that she should not stop because of one accident.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. Elsa was now 18 and in her senior year and her sister was 16 and in her sophomore year. Elsa was still not skating and had retracted herself from other people, distancing herself. Anna on the other hand was a big ball of energy and was skating in a club. She had won awards making her parents happy, but it did little to bring Anna closer to Elsa. School was starting in a few weeks and both girls were getting ready. Anna was bouncing off the walls, she couldn't wait to see her friends and find a boyfriend. The older sister on the other hand could care less about going back to school. She found it was a waste of time, she barely talked to anyone, her classes were easy, and she never did any clubs or sports for the school. Least to say Elsa never liked to go to school.

At the moment the blonde was sitting on her bed reading. What Elsa was reading was a piece of literature call the _Communist Manifesto_, written by Karl Marx. Though her senior Language Arts class was going to read the literature Elsa want to keep ahead of the class so she was reading it now.

After reading the same sentence more than was good for you Elsa put down _Communist Manifesto_. She just couldn't concentrate; she had thoughts flying around in her head. Thoughts of classes, thoughts of her sister and how she was going to handle the year, and thoughts of the partner project that was going to happen at end of the year. A sharp knock came from Elsa's door, the blonde haired girl jumped in surprise. "Yes?" She asked to the person who knocked on the door.

"Ummm… Elsa?" Elsa knew that voice anywhere it was the voice of her younger sister, Anna.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked a little bit of annoyance slipped into her voice despite her not wanting it to. Anna, though she loved her sister, had pushed her older sister and Elsa was still spiteful of her sister at times.

"Umm, do you think that we can go shopping for school?" Anna asked. Elsa could hear the hope that laced her voice.

Elsa's immediate response was to say 'no', but she stopped herself before she said it. Elsa did need to go get school supplies whether it be pencils and note books, or outfits. "Sure," Elsa said instead, "just give me a minute."

"Okay!" the little sister said with excitement. Elsa heard loud footsteps leading away from her door, Anna was skipping. A smile flitted over her features as Elsa looked at the door.

Without another word Elsa stood up and walked over to her dresser. She opened her top drawer and pulled out a baby blue T-shirt that had frost marks along the sleeves, the neck of the shirt, and the bottom of the shirt. She threw the shirt onto her bed and then opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. With the pants in hand Elsa walked over to her bathroom. Passing the bed along the way the blonde grabbed her T-shirt. Entering the bathroom she conducted her usual routine that left her with dark lashes and purple eye shadow with her naturally light pink lips.

The blonde teen exited the bathroom and looked at the door to her room. A simple sigh escaped her lips and she hung her head. It had been so long since she had done anything with her sister. Actually since she had done anything with anyone. She couldn't say that she didn't miss it, but something inside of her just felt a little empty. Elsa walked over to the door and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door knob, slowly turning it and pushing the door open.

Elsa didn't know what was going to happen today with her sister, but she knew that no one was going to hurt her sister, not while she was there.

* * *

_As promised her is the other story, it is kinda short right now, but it will get longer. And as promised I will create a character for the two people who got the answer to my question as soon as it is time to add additional characters to the story. _

_Thank you guys for reading. ^^_

_I do not own Frozen or any character or story line that goes with it nor do I own Rise of The Guardians, the characters and story line belongs to their rightful owner. _


End file.
